A Shocking Experience
by Richie Cunningham
Summary: Yoruichi has finally asked her girlfriend out on a date! Sui-Feng has the whole romantic evening planned, but soon discovers that her goddess hasn't completely changed her ways after all...  AU. Contains strong sexual themes and content.


**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters presented herein, so pilfer away if it pleases you (I know I did).**

**As you will hopefully discover very soon, Sui-Feng is still spelt Soifon. Try and put up with it, I'm not changing it, so there.**

A Shocking Experience

Soifon sighed, completely exasperated. Why was this so difficult? She could perform any number of somersaults or backflips; she could will her body to punch and kick well past its limit; she could run until she was no longer conscious, her legs continuing to carry her on after fatigue had claimed her; but she could not for the life of her get ready for this one night out. She must have tried on everything in her wardrobe, which in itself was a bad sign. Trying combinations of her day to day apparel showed she was getting pretty desperate. Most of her clothes were practical, comfortable; nothing like the attire she'd seen women dressed in on her way home some evenings. Not that she wanted to dress indecently like that, but she had to impress tonight, she couldn't just wear her favourite sweater and hope for the best. Normally she didn't care what other people thought, of what she wore or anything else, but tonight was different. Yoruichi had asked her out tonight.

Although she and Soi had been a couple for months now (three months, three weeks and one day by Soi's counting), there had never been any sort of official declaration of their relationship. Soi considered herself Yoruichi's from the moment of their first kiss, but in all the time since then Yoruichi had never asked her out on a date. Of course they had been out together, but it was either Soi asking Yoruichi, or it just happened. This was the first time Yoruichi had ever really acknowledged her as her 'girlfriend', a thought that would have usually angered Soi if she weren't so happy about it. So she had to get this right. No mistakes.

At the bottom of the final drawer she discovered a short denim skirt. She screwed up her face at the thought of even owning such a ridiculous item of clothing, but then remembered why she bought it in the first place.

It must have been nearly a year ago, she and Yoruichi had gone shopping together. It was a spur of the moment thing, as many situations were when Yoruichi was involved. They had met to grab a quick coffee after Soi had finished work, and shortly after Yoruichi had decided that they two must go and splurge. It turned out that Yoruichi did most of the splurging, Soi was content to sit back and watch as the dark skinned woman wasted more cash in three hours than Soi had earned all that month. She had only picked up the skirt to make it seem as if she were actually looking at clothes, rather than just being swept along by the woman she was infatuated with.

"You getting that?" She jumped at the unexpected voice, fumbling the garment before dropping it clumsily to the floor. She was about to turn around and curse at the stranger, but then realised that only one person could sneak up on her. Yoruichi was laden with shopping bags, almost straining under the weight of all her frivolous purchases. Soi bent down to pick up the skirt, before holding it out and quickly examining it. It was less a skirt and more a belt as far as she was concerned; she would never be caught wearing something so vulgar.

"This thing? No, of course not."

"Shame," said the goddess, "it'd look good on you." She gave the Chinese girl an inviting wink before latching hold of her arm and dragging her away to continue her spending.

Soi had returned the very next day to buy the skirt, and since then it had sat in this drawer, she had never felt any inclination or occasion to wear the stupid thing, that was until tonight of course. Tonight was going to be special, she would make it so. If Yoruichi would like her to wear this, then tonight she would. She'd look beautiful for her goddess, they'd go out and drink naughty sounding cocktails and dance in each other's arms, they'd share their inner most feelings and stories about when they were kids. She'd be whatever her goddess wanted her to be. After such a perfect evening, they'd come home, to this room, to this bed, and share each other once again. Only this time, she would be the one to show Yoruichi what it was to be loved. Usually she was so enamoured by the lithe, seductive curves and filthy mind of her girlfriend that she found herself helpless in her grasp, but not tonight. Tonight it would be Yoruichi stifling screams and knotting the sheets as she writhed to Soi's touch, not the other way around.

She imagined what it was going to be like and lay herself upon the pristine bed, heretically putting herself in the goddess' shoes. She began to run her hands over herself, feeling what Yoruichi was going to feel. Her firm, passionate strokes pushed her arousal higher as her hands moved beneath her clothes, the contact making her sigh with anticipation of what was to come. As she continued to touch herself it was as if her hands were not quite her own, but instead belonged to some sexually ravenous version of herself preparing for an evening of lust with her idol. She was no longer aware of what actions they would take, and was as much a surprised recipient as one slid beneath her moistening panties as she would have been if they had belonged to another. She felt like silk beneath her wandering fingers, and as she continued to explore her soft, warm womanhood, her wayward hand forced itself beneath her bra and gripped her small pert breast, occasionally pinching her already stiffened nipple. Unable to hold back any longer, she slid inside herself, just one finger at first, but she was so wet that it was easily joined by another. Soi pushed deeper and deeper in to her dampened slit until it was almost painful, but she was so overcome with desire that any sensation only caused it to increase further still. She slowly pulled out, and approaching heights of deviancy, began to circle gently around her tight, virgin sphincter, her already soaked fingers preparing it for entry. She pictured Yoruichi beneath her, face contorted with the absolute bliss she provided the goddess, imagined it was her most intimate hole she was about to penetrate. There was a moment of trepidation for the indecent act she was about to commit upon herself, but it passed as soon as it dawned. She pressed her index finger against her dirty fissure, and then...

There was loud knock at the door. Her first instinct was to ignore it and finish the deed; she was so close after all, but as she braced herself to continue the knocking was repeated with far more vigour. There was no longer any choice, the moment had passed. Later, however, she would see this plan through to its conclusion, with Yoruichi on the receiving end.

"Coming!" _Well almost,_ she thought as she quickly darted into the bathroom to wash her now quite sticky hands, and then made her way through the living room to the apartment's thumping front door. She already knew who it was, who else would have the temerity to beat on her door like that?

Sure enough, Yoruichi stood in the hallway outside, her hair loosely tied back so not to obscure her unblemished face. Her tiny black dress revealed more skin than Soi would have wanted others to see, but secretly the goddess once again had managed to captivate her prey without even trying. Yoruichi's ample bosom was barely contained within the thin fabric, and it clung so tightly to her perfect silhouette that it left nearly nothing to the imagination.

Even with the goddess looking so stunning, Soi's face dropped as she opened the door. Yoruichi was not alone. Stood with her were Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru, all dressed in clubbing attire.

"Hello!" beamed Yoruichi, apparently completely unaware that anything was amiss.

"Um... Hi."

"What's that face for?" inquired the goddess, tilting her head to the side with a feline quality of curiosity.

"I'm not making any faces," replied Soi defensively, although she knew she must not have been able to hide her disappointment to the fact that the night was apparently not to be hers and Yoruichi's, but instead she'd have to share her with these four.

"Sure you are. It's all frowned and pouty. "

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is. You look as if we're letting a bad smell in."

"Rukia farted," Renji interjected, darting a sideways glance in Rukia's direction.

"Shut up Renji, I did not! If anyone here farted if was probably you, you jerk."

"You just gonna stand there or are you going to invite us in?" asked Yoruichi, ignoring the squabbling twosome.

Soi's first thought was to slam the door in their faces, but her sense of duty prevailed over her own hurt feelings. "Sorry. Please, come in," she said as she stood back and gestured for everyone to enter. The troupe filed into the cramped living room and sat down as best they could. Soi wasn't used to entertaining, so seating was limited. "Make yourselves at home. Can I get anyone a drink?"

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! What've you got?" asked Matsumoto as she sat on Gin's lap. Her dress, if you could even call it that, was even smaller than Yoruichi's and appeared to made from spandex or something similar. Her huge breasts were practically bursting forth, and the plastic rings down each side holding the whole garment together looked as if she had taken a trip to the eighties and forgot to change.

"Vodka, coke, orange juice, what's left of a bottle of whiskey, and I think there's a couple of beers in the fridge," Soi replied.

"I'll have a vodka and orange juice, and make it a large one. That's how I like it," Matsumoto quickly responded. Soi had to agree with her if the rumours of Gin's endowment were anything to go by, after all there must some reason why the man was so quietly confident, why he always seemed to be smirking to himself, as if there were some secret about the world only he was privy to; and that would probably do it. Men. No wonder she was gay.

"Gin?"

"A straight whiskey if you would so kind Shaolin." It made her uncomfortable how formal the pale haired man always was, even his attire for a night clubbing was too proper. Renji had a far more casual shirt and jeans combo, but Gin had pressed trousers, a tie, a waistcoat, the whole works. She wondered who would have more problems actually getting in to wherever they were going.

"Renji? Rukia?"

"I'll take one of those beers," said the tattooed man. Soi could tell he was hoping that Rukia would sit on his lap too because of the lack of chairs, but she chose to stand instead.

"Just an orange juice please." Rukia had never been a drinker as far as Soi had known, so her choice was no surprise.

"O.K. No problem, Yoruichi, could you help me?" Sure enough, the dark skinned, scantily clad woman hopped up out of Soi's second hand couch and followed her into the Kitchen, apparently quite eager to be alone with her hostess.

Once she had the goddess to herself, all the things she was going to say left her head like wayward children. She wanted to scold her for inviting other people to their evening, but couldn't find the best way to say it without sounding superior or weak. She set about making drinks, wondering what she should do. If she couldn't admonish the goddess, and to be honest she rarely could, maybe she could tempt her away from them and still have the night she had planned.

"What's a matter my little hornet?" Yoruichi had caught her off guard whilst she was lost in her thoughts.

"Nothing," she lied, and continued pouring drinks. Yoruichi approached behind her and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, squeezing her affectionately.

"Yes there is. You should know by now you can't hide anything from me. What is it?"

Soi decided to come out and just say it. "I thought tonight was going to be just you and me."

"When did I say that?" Yoruichi backed off, looking genuinely confused.

"You asked if I wanted to go out with you tonight."

"I know, that's why we're here," said the goddess, still not recognising the problem.

"Just you and me."

Yoruichi poured herself a vodka and tipped it back her throat before she explained herself. "I asked if you wanted to go out with me, and I'm going to Seireitei tonight with those guys."

"I thought you meant... Forget it, never mind." Soi felt foolish. Of course the goddess hadn't asked her out specifically, she never had in the past, why would she now? A spark of anger ignited in her stomach for Yoruichi taking her perfect evening away, but was doused out when she realised that it was never there to take in the first place. Yoruichi moved closer and gently embraced the obviously distraught girl in her arms.

"Cheer up my little hornet, we may be going with those guys, but tonight, I'm all yours," whispered the goddess. Although her words were like honey to Soi, they did little to ease the discontent she was feeling. However, they did still leave open the option of having her to herself later on that night, which Soi decided was better than nothing.

"Promise?" she implored the goddess.

"Cross my heart," said Yoruichi as she placed Soi hand atop her left breast. "Now go get ready, and make it quick, before Matsumoto drinks you dry. She's got her party head on."

* * *

The heavy base line of some unidentifiable song thumped through her entire body, the music so loud that it was just noise to her. Soi tipped back her angel's tit, a liqueur based cocktail she assumed by the taste and consistency, one she ordered because of the dirty sounding name, one that she should be sharing with her girlfriend. The evening she'd planned seemed like a far distant and ludicrous memory, dreamt up by some naive fool who should have known better. She didn't even know where Yoruichi was, she'd left Soi at the bar what must have been more than half an hour ago and hadn't returned.

She was a fool to have come here in the first place, to have ever believed that Yoruichi would spend any time with her. She had worn the denim skirt after all, in hopes that Yoruichi would notice, but she had said more to the doorman about letting Renji in wearing jeans than she'd said to Soi all night.

She scanned the club for any sign of the goddess, but the only person she could make out amongst the throng of humanity was Matsumoto, and only then because a ring of people had formed around her, hoping she would pop out of her clothes whilst she was dancing for a second time that night. Where was Gin? Weren't the two of them meant to be a couple? He should've been there already and taken her home.

"Hey there!" exclaimed Yoruichi as she plonked down next to Soi at the bar. Soi was happy to have her back, but not enough to counter the fury about being left for so long in the first place.

"Where have you been?"

"In the ladies, I met this girl I haven't seen in years and years. We got chatting and it turns out she only lives on the other side of the city! But I haven't seen her is so long, I thought she'd moved away and got married and had a whole bunch of kids and stuff." She'd obviously had time to have a few drinks during that conversation with this mystery woman, as Yoruichi hadn't been slurring her words when she'd left. That was the final straw. Soi had been robbed her evening with Yoruichi earlier, and now, after she'd promised to spend the rest of the night with her, she'd been off getting drunk with some other woman. She'd had enough.

"I'm leaving." Yoruichi pointed to her ear, indicating she couldn't hear the soft spoken Chinese woman over the deafening thud of the club. Soi didn't care, she grabbed her belongings and headed straight to the nearest exit before the tears came. She was in the alleyway behind the club before Yoruichi caught up to her.

"Where are you going?" asked the goddess, ignorant to the fact she'd done anything wrong.

"I told you, I'm going home," said Soi, still fighting back tears.

"Don't be like that, come back inside and have a drink."

"I don't want a drink, and I don't want to be here either, I'm going home. You stay here and drink and dance with all your friends."

"What's got my little hornet's undies in a bunch?"

"You do!" screamed Soi. "It was supposed to be you and me tonight. Just you and me. But you have to go and turn up with a whole group at your side and then spend the entire night with either them or people you haven't even seen in years! What about me? I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! But you'd rather spend time with anyone else than me. Do you actually love me?" Yoruichi stood dumfounded at the sudden outburst, and when she spoke again, all the mirth had disappeared from her voice.

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you act like it?"

"I..." Soi waited for an answer, but the other woman simply stood there, head bowed. Just as Soi was about to turn and abandon Yoruichi, she spoke up.

"I'm scared."

Soi didn't understand. "Scared? Of what?" There was another pause as Yoruichi fought to get the truth out.

"Of letting you in. What if I show you the real me and you don't like it? What would I do then?"

"The real you? What are talking about Yoruichi?"

"If I let you close to me, show you and share all my hopes and fears and you turn and run, I... I don't know what I'd do."

Soi had never seen this side of her goddess before, was she really this vulnerable? Was the extroverted, happy go lucky Yoruichi just an act to keep people at a distance, so they couldn't hurt her? Soi reached out for her hand, but the goddess was still quick, and turned away before she had the chance to take it.

"No... I'm need to go.."

Soi grabbed a hold of Yoruichi and violently kissed the ebony princess long and hard, using her anger and love for her as a catalyst for the passion she craved. She could tell that such a bold action was unexpected from her, and Yoruichi resisted at first, trying to force the smaller woman against the stained alley wall. Soi wouldn't allow it, and used her steady footing to instead push the much drunker Yoruichi back into cold brick behind her. The rest of the night may not have gone the way she had wanted, but Soi would make sure the finale would still come to pass, and it was going to happen right here and now.

The two women's tongues danced in each other's mouths, their saliva mixing as they explored. Soi reached up and ran her hand through the goddess' hair, pulling her head back and kissing her exposed throat. Yoruichi shuddered in response, and began to let to Soi take control. The eastern woman slid the strap of the petite dress from Yoruichi's shoulder, freeing her large breast, nipple already hard from the combination of the cold night air and the lustful zeal Soi was demonstrating. Soi didn't let this go unnoticed, and moved her impassioned kissing to her love's now heaving bosom. She circled her tongue around the areola before she gently bit the teat in the centre, an act that caused Yoruichi to bite her lip and stifle back an ecstatic moan. Soi continued to tease the goddess, flicking her tongue back and forth across her ever hardening nipple. Yoruichi pushed her chest forward, pressing her whole breast against the Chinese girl's face, giving in to the sensation she was being provided, and yearning for more and more of it.

Whilst still suckling at her idol's engorged chest, Soi slid a hand firmly up the inside of Yoruichi's taut thigh, cupping her restrained, warm and dripping womanhood. She used the ball of her hand to knead the impossibly soft outer lips, allowing her fingers to delve further back, caressing the goddess' opening through her thin, wet panties. Yoruichi writhed at Soi's touch, and began to grind herself against the unyielding pressure of her girlfriend's hand, panting heavily as she did so. As the breathing became more intense, Soi pulled away, she was not going to let Yoruichi climax just yet, she had plans for the goddess.

She fumbled for the waistline of Yoruichi's underwear and aggressively yanked them down past her quaking knees. Soi followed them south, and was soon face to face with the goddess' hairless pussy. She breathed in the musky feminine scent and paused briefly to enjoy the view. Yoruichi was far from shy, and as if under Soi's control, her legs parted slightly wider to better accommodate her lover's hungry gaze. It was the most beautiful thing Soi had ever seen; but why would any part of her body be anything other than perfect? This was all the evidence anyone would need to prove the goddess' divinity.

Waiting over, she sank into Yoruichi's awaiting love duct, gently parting it with her fingers so she could reach the goddess' treasure. She caressed the swollen nub with her eager tongue, stroking from beneath, flicking slightly at her exposed clit.

She arched her head backward, moving further underneath the lust drunk goddess so that she could access the innermost silken folds of her succulent cunny. Soi's tongue darted in all directions, eager to lap up her girlfriend's delicious cum. Yoruichi muttered obscenities under her breath, but Soi couldn't make out what they were buried between her love-juice soaked thighs.

Though it pained her to do so, she parted herself from Yoruichi's luscious snatch to grab a breath of air, though it was nowhere near as sweet tasting as where she had just been. She stood up and leaned in, ardently kissing her deity, allowing Yoruichi to taste deeply of her own ambrosia. The goddess readily accepted the gift and drank deeply of herself before they detached and Soi knelt down in front of her once more.

Soi trailed her pinkie along Yoruichi's soaked cleft, gathering her nectar as she did so. She then eased two fingers inside of her lover, a simple task after what had transpired, and could instantly feel the contraction of Yoruichi's slick walls accepting her in, beckoning her further and deeper. She crossed her fingers and began to twist them within the goddess back and forth, causing an obscene sound every time she inserted them. If Yoruichi cared, she gave no sign, and rather than pull away from the noise, she rested one of her legs upon Soi's shoulder, forcing more of her body weight down on her girlfriend's make-shift dildo. The goddess' breaths were ragged and came in pleasure fuelled growls as she plunged herself on to Soi's knotted fingers, every time being met halfway as the petite woman stabbed upwards into her brown lover's quivering quim.

Soi readied herself for what she had intended to do all night, what she prepared for earlier this afternoon when she lay in her bedroom, at last the moment had finally come. She placed her moistened pinkie against Yoruichi's exposed anus and pressed gently up into the goddess' most sacred hole. Her caution was unnecessary, as Yoruichi's gluttonous sphincter gobbled up her lubricated finger like the toothless mouth of a newborn babe. She glided herself in up to the knuckle with remarkable ease, and Yoruichi's eyes went wide with astonishment. Soi slowly removed all of her fingers and drove them in again with added force. The goddess winced and shuddered at the new experience, and Soi could tell she was close now.

She repeated the act, this time even harder, and could feel both holes contracting, growing ever tighter as they neared the point of release.

Again Soi rammed her fingers into her love. Yoruichi howled with a soon to realised salaciousness, knowing that now she was at the point of no return.

Soi thrust for the final time with as much strength as she could muster, sending Yoruichi over the edge of ecstasy. The goddess' orgasm hit like a tidal wave, her whole body went rigid and trembled as she screamed the most carnal sound Soi had ever heard. She could feel the muscles of both holes repeatedly squeeze and pull at her pleasure giving fingers as if they never wanted to let go, to have them for themselves for use whenever they saw fit. The euphoria went on for several seconds, and all the while Soi could feel the sexuality charged within her lover crackling throughout her entire body as she came again and again upon her accomplished digits. After what seemed like hours, the Yoruichi screams faded as her bliss subsided, and almost collapsed on to Soi as all her strength left her.

Moments passed. All was still. The only sounds were the pounding of club music and the frantic breath of a post-orgasmic goddess. Before the silence between them could become awkward, Yoruichi perked up her head.

"What do you call that then, hornet?" panted the sex spent goddess with an ecstatic, but surprised look on her face.

Soi withdrew from within Yoruichi, her cum drenched fingers dripping on to the puddled concrete below. She considered the question for a moment, before replying, "It's called the shocker."

The goddess laughed as hard as her exhaustion would permit, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Well it certainly was that. The question is, will be as shocking next time?" she asked as she rested her head on top of Soi's.

_Next time?_ Soi smiled, knowing that in their future there would be more shocking moments to come.

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it (or didn't and got this far anyways) feel free to tell me what you think.**

**A big thank you (or curse you) to PolarisAmane for inspiring me to do this, and 'letting' me steal some of your terminology.  
**


End file.
